Mindless Tears
by Black Dragon Lady
Summary: AU, DH: Time passes and the pain grows. It grows till Harry needs to run from his life. Gone for 6 yrs. In America. Guess whose sent to find him. Draco and Snape! Oh wut happy day!
1. Chapter 1

Mindless Tears  
  
By: Black Dragon Lady  
  
Warnings and Disclaimer: FUCK OFF! I'm poor and have no damn money. So do me a favor and don't sue. I got other things to worry about then some fucking lawsuit. Thank you and good bye and this will be the only time I write this so enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love this feeling the feeling of another drinking. Drinking away the life that couldn't be sustained alone. It was the pleasure of being drained from this world. The pain of my heart pounding against my chest pulses through me.  
  
He pulls away, his face flushed from the blood he drained out of my body. I pull a handkerchief out of his pocket. I hold the white cloth to my neck and I get up. The boy sits on the floor gazing in the fire.  
  
I tie the cloth around my neck and go over to my small refrigerator. I pull it open and take out three bags of blood. He's still too young to drink out of a bag. Not till his coming of age can he handle the dying taste of bagged blood.  
  
I grab a goblet out of the cabinet and shut it. I walk over t my companion and sit on the Oriental rug that he rest on. Steel grey eyes never leave the red and gold fire. It gives them a burning silver glow.  
  
"Draco, what are you pondering?" I ask and he doesn't move a muscle. He's like a statue to the world. Our kind tends to do that the unmoving of the undead.  
  
"He's changed. He doesn't bite back anymore." His silhouette voice said and I learn against the couch.  
  
I rip the first bag and pour it into the goblet. The gold cup glows and fades to its gold. I take a drag from it and ponder his words.  
  
I know who Draco speaks of but wish not to contemplate them all that much. Even my snide remarks get no reaction from the boy. The boy seems to lose his self confidence as the days pass by in school. His house makes no notice of his change but mine do. When ever I step into the common room to retrieve my companion I hear the gossip of the boy.  
  
I rip another bag open and pour it in. I look at the fire trying to find an answer to it. The headmaster has said it must be a faze when one of the new Professors brought it up. The DA teacher, Maximum Isaac, has also made assumptions that I get annoyed by.  
  
"I don't know why Draco but he seems to become even more vacant as time passes."  
  
Draco's eyes never left the fire. Why does he care so? Maybe he wants the attention the boy use to dot on him. It is good entertainment to watch but not when it is one sided.  
  
I rip the last bag and pour it in to the goblet. I had it inches away from my mouth. I thought of the many factors that had cause this change in the child. Many had died over the summer to save his life. Each one new to the battle but confident that they could save the boy with their magic, they were wrong. The Deatheaters were much stronger and no one knows why that old man had let such inexperience children fight to save him. The pain he had gone through could only be held still by Slytherin pride. But even that will break after so long.  
  
He was breaking. He had just gotten over his shock of the losses in his name. The ever growing need to have him around to keep us safe grew even more due to inaccurate articles in the post. This could break a person faster when no one believes that he was trying to save others and live at the same time.  
  
I gulped down red wine in two and placed it on the floor next to me. I watch my companion and wish I had answers to tell him. The child was fragile to the world he was born in to. He had yet to experience lose and the pain of seeing some one who is his opposite break just made him defensive. Our kind never liked to be ignored. We think of it as disrespect to our power. It was move than what I wanted to tell him.  
  
"Why did he shun out carrot?"  
  
The soft voice interrupted my musing of the boy we talked of. I took a second to let the words sink in and I shrugged. I had no clue and I really could care less. The 'Carrot' as we put it was a weakness that didn't need to be there. A loyalty that was long broken after the summer of the boy's Godfather's death. It was hard times for him and he didn't look as though he would survive. But he did.  
  
"The boy needs a new friend if he wishes to survive. I don't think that carrot will stay with him as they once we're. Carrot will crack soon under the annoyance of being ignored by the boy." I saw looking in to the fire that captured anyone's attention to the point where it was the only thing that was in the room.  
  
Draco sighed and crawled over to me. He hugged my waist and laid his head on my chest over my heart. I felt the best of it as his head lay comfortable wishing for answers that I could not give.  
  
"Life is too cruel to us is it not? Fate makes us suffer when others will only shun us away for just who we are." Draco tightens his hold I figure out that he also speaks of himself.  
  
Ever since his father died in Azkaban by another insane inmate he was outcaste faster than humanly possible. He no longer had a crutch to hide behind. One that gave him protection from everything was now gone. His father never would have let anything happen to him and now he was gone.  
  
"But it is our destiny to live it as such."  
  
He sighs and I know I have won the argument.  
  
"I know but I wish there was more to what we are meant for."  
  
I pet his silver locks to calm myself. It was a ritual that we had fallen into since his decision to become more open with me. Only to him was I this kind or this nice. I leave my snide remarks for the other idiots and make their lives a living hell. While I keep Draco with his dignity.  
  
"Time will only tell my boy. Time will only tell."  
  
I lay my head on top of his and we fell asleep like that. The pain in my neck the next morning will make me think twice about that next time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I NEED A CHANGE IN WRITING BUT TEARS OF VAMPIRES WILL STILL GO ON!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mindless Tears  
  
By Black Dragon Lady  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco:  
  
It's been a week since I've talked to Severus about him. Time is cruel when you want to know something about someone. It eats at you and you can't breathe till you know what it is. He's so distant to everyone but us Slytherins, kind of just stares at us with a longing look and then looks away from us. His friends are no help what so ever.  
  
I think time has all to do with his mind. He's slowly breaking from the inside and it doesn't help that I want to know the truth.  
  
Father once said that the secret to knowing another person's inner soul is look at thy self first and then compare it to theirs. I've used this on a lot of people already, my professors, other students and even Severus. It's not I don't need to do it to him but he's good at being evasive at that kind of thing.  
  
I see him. He who makes my blood boils with annoyance of unanswered questions to mind. The sad lonely boy under the mask hides. Green eyes peer at you in to the soul that could only be there if you were alive. The raven colored untamed hair seemed much longer now but still not as long before. Lanky arms and legs are well built from long practices of Quidditch. He's probably stood at five nine or six foot. I stood at a height of six two. I tower over him and he seems unaffected by it.  
  
His robes are new. Must have been a birthday gift as they clung to his body loosely. His face dismal to everything and stare as he walks slowly towards my friends and me. He a few steps behind the couple and they seemed not to notice it. They probably thought he was giving them space.  
  
Not likely.  
  
Ronald Weasley, my ever so much favorite person, walked into me and I glared down at him. He stood at five eight. Growth spurt stopped sooner then he had predicted.  
  
"Watch it Weasel." I say with a sneer.  
  
Ron growls at me with that ever so famous Weasley glare. I snort and my eyes move over to the sadden boy. He's not even paying attention. Good, I don't need to feel sorry for someone that doesn't pity others. The only thing I would pity him for is the friends he has.  
  
"You should move out of the way for others Malfoy. It's common curtsy." He snaps at me.  
  
I roll my eyes. "And that's something you would know. And if you didn't know I was standing here first. Carrot top."  
  
I heard a giggle from somewhere. I gave a quick glance to the people behind me and they only smirked or snickered. Then I look over the red head's shoulder to see Harry Potter giggling at the commit I made about Carrot top. He no longer seemed to care about defending his friend. Good.  
  
Weasley's face turned the color of his hair. How typical of him to blush that deep. What a loser. I'm sure he could do something else other than blush. Like hit me or come back with a witty commit. But then again he's not that articulate.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy!"  
  
Ahh, that was so lovely.  
  
"Yes, well, I already went to the bathroom so you can use it now." I smirked as his face became uglier than it already was. I will never understand how that human girl would want a man like this one. Ahh, the mysteries of the human nature but right now I want to know the human nature of one Harry Potter.  
  
I fist came flying and I caught it with ease. I held it tight and didn't loosen my grip. I was watching Potter for any change and there was none. He had returned to his empathic state. How nice. He will never be truly emotionless but he's breaking now. That look will come more often than not.  
  
"Weasel, don't try to do something you know that you'll lose at." I say.  
  
I shoved him into his girlfriend. They fell to the floor in an indecent way. Granger's skirt showed all to see and the Weasel had his face right between her legs. He was too shocked to move away and Granger blushed like a mad woman. She trembled with hate and embarrassment. It was quite comical.  
  
Potter hadn't moved and his face stayed the same. It was a shock to hear his words and the whole hallway stopped at them.  
  
"I'll meet you two in class. I'm sure you would like to fix yourselves right since I see you need some time alone."  
  
That was harsh and I love the way it rolled over the whole hall and made the world frozen to time. He turned and walked in my direction. Weasel screamed something unethical with his mouth and then something about hitting me. But Potter just walked past me with that stone face. I felt a smirk cross my lips.  
  
"Seems he understands that you two need some time alone. So, I'll be off too." I grinned at this and walked around them to get to my charms class. I laugh at the whole situation.  
  
Another week has gone by and the conflict between the trio grew them apart to a ridiculous state. Impassive Potter always had something to say with those emotionless eyes and the couple became more hostile. Weasel had actually pulled out a wand and demanded a wizard's duel. Potter smirked and had said that it has come to this but no. the red head tried to curse him but Filch came by and gave Ron a month's detention for pointing a wand at another unarmed student in the hall.  
  
Granger became wiry and had tried to talk to him during potions more than once. She got at least half months detention for it. It was funny to watch. And it felt good to see someone with such a high name fall into himself and become a Slytherin.  
  
Walking down the hall to see Severus I thought of why I cared. I don't, or at least I shouldn't. It's strange to be even for me to watch Potter so much now. But what else can I do but see him crumble. We won't approach each other and I know we would never become friends because of the fact that he's in the lion's den and the snake pit is where I belong.  
  
I say the password to let me in.  
  
"Night of the Fallen."  
  
The door swings open and I'm in the living room. It's the same as always. Black furniture with silver lining with a black marble fireplace. It was beautiful.  
  
"Took a bit of time did you not."  
  
I look over at the love seat to see my companion there with a goblet in his hand. He must have drunk a cup to help feed me tonight.  
  
I nod and walk over to him. I sit in the seat next to him.  
  
"I thought I would come later since you had to baby sit Granger in detention." I smiled as he smirked at that.  
  
"Yes, well, she is a bit hard to break. I wonder what kind of torture she could handle." His smirk turned in to a grin and I smiled wider. It was beautiful but he wasn't the one meant for me. He felt it and so did I. it was what our bodies tell us but this is good for now. It kept us going.  
  
"I'm sure you will think of something to make her cry during a session I'm sure of it."  
  
"Ahh, yes I do hope so. Well, guess the headmaster has canceled the lessons I was to give Potter." His voice was annoyed. I was sure at the headmaster and not Potter. He said headmaster like the man was insignificant.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Severus shrugged and swallowed the last of his blood. "He told me the boy isn't ready. Which is bull since you need a passive mind for the lessons. I think he wants to monitor the boy more." The words flowed with grace but the meaning was that the old man was going to ask us for help.  
  
"That arse. Not like I'm doing it already out of curiosity." I leaned my back into his chest and he placed an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Yes, well, he seems to want to know what side you are on as well."  
  
I growled at this. "None! That arsehole doesn't get it does he."  
  
He smiled and pulled my face to his. "You're emotional. You need to feed."  
  
He pulls my face to his neck and I open my mouth. I open wide so I can latch on to his neck. I pierce the skin and feel the blood rush into my mouth. It floods my cavern and the only way to not choke on it is to swallow. And I do. I swallow the sweet nectar and feel it fall into my stomach then find my veins. It was so good that Severus had to pull me away so I can stop. His blood always was the best.  
  
He got up to get the usual three bags and I slide to the floor on that oriental black rug I loved. I watched the fire with my eyes. I feel Severus sit next to me. The sound of plastic ripping and a heavy liquid splashing into a goblet, the smell of blood filled the air and I relaxed.  
  
"So, what did you learn?"  
  
To save ourselves from being thrown out of the castle we must do what the headmaster says. I will leave here in two years but Severus will stay. He must if he is to get the Dark mark off his left arm. I sigh out of frustration.  
  
"He's becoming distant from his friends and I think he wants to be a Slytherin. He's laughing at my jokes when I tease Weasley. It's a strange to see it but I feel comforted that he is laughing again. He tends to keep quiet when he's at his house table and in class he pays attention and has some of the highest grades in all his classes."  
  
I turn around to see Severus pour the second bag into his goblet. I sigh as I fall back on to the floor. I close my eyes trying to see deep green emeralds look at me with an intense passion. Passion that makes use to make my insides stir and twist with immense emotion that curves and flick. I want to stare down in to those eyes once more to see his soul. I wanted to watch his soul from his emeralds for such a long time and now I want to know what I'll see.  
  
Plastic ripped and blood poured into a goblet. The sound of swallowing is heard and I turn over on my stomach to look up at my companion. I trust this man and he trust me but will I grow to appreciate what he has done for me. It's hard to tell now that I'm only sixteen.  
  
"Draco, do you think this has anything to do with the death of Sirius Black? I mean the boy, as I heard from the Headmaster, is that he would give in weekly updates during summer. And he says they sounded morbid." Severus says as his onyx eyes stare into my ice grays.  
  
I shrugged, not knowing the answer to that myself. "I have no clue. But I am getting the feeling that might be the case. Or maybe he's sick and tired of seeing people he cares for die. I know I would. Even after I lost the only thing that was a father figure to me I would kill myself."  
  
A glare was directed at me and I shrugged and lay on my back to stare at the stone ceiling. I hear gold hitting stone and sounds of rustling cloth. Then a pair of black eyes was over my head. They were hard as stone.  
  
"Do you really believe that my companion?"  
  
I nodded and he sighs. He leans his forehead onto mine and I sigh. It was a time where we both wanted to be dead also. Life tore at us and kept beating our spirit but Harry Potter's spirit might have reached its limit. Only time will tell us. And when that time comes the sounds of the grief will be heard. The grief of the only thing that the world felt protect by. But time was always cruel to you. I can feel it in my blood. Time will stop soon and the world will tell us the fate of Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please Review for me. I am going to update every time after I update for Tears of Vampires. Each will be one after the other so I can keep the flow going. It'll be hard but I'll manger for you guys. Just keep me happy with your reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry:  
  
I feel nothing. It's empty inside and my blank mind stays blank. Thought isn't something I would want to do about now. The pain only returns when you think. It's a never ending cycle. The wheel turns and I keep moving on towards it. Not by choice but by guilt. Guilt that this life was once saved by a woman I know nothing about. She was my mother. She had given her life for me. I feel that she had died for nothing.  
  
No one really cares. They want me to give everything to them. My body, my mind, my heart, my life and my soul is what they want. I don't want to give it to them. I want to run, run away from the nothingness that has threatened to consume my very soul.  
  
Times are changing while Christmas nears. My best friends are now ignoring me. They don't bother of saying anything to me. I only pass the time with a book.  
  
I've been studying way too much nowadays. I have surpassed Hermione in all our classes. When you have nothing to do but read then there are problems. No one has asked though. They think I'm getting better so I could defeat Voldemort. Fat chance of that happening anytime soon. I wouldn't risk my life for them now even if it was to save my own life.  
  
I haven't told anyone that when my Godfather died that it hurt. I too numb to even know what I was feeling. His death has hit me the hardest. The pain seeps into my heart making it ach. The aching burns into me and bleeds for him to return. I had asked Mister Weasley what where his chances of him coming back. He said there was almost no way he could come back. That was when the world became nothing to me.  
  
I sat on a large rock by the lake in late November. The snow has covered the school grounds with at least a foot of it. The wind blew softly ruffling my untamed hair. I pushed it out of my eyes to see the giant squid stretch four tentacles in the open cold.  
  
Remus was away in Norway getting some allies. At least that's what Dumbledore had said. The headmaster hasn't even said anything to me about of when was his return. I know he's not going to come back for awhile. It was a simple fact that made me turn from the world. He never tells me anything to make this world bearable.  
  
"Hey Potter."  
  
The deep soft voice called to me breaking my musing. I turn to look down the rock to see Malfoy. The blonde was standing there in his winter cloak with Slytherin colors adoring it. I was guessing it was made of much heavier material than anyone else is because he would buy it like that.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I call out. For some reason I am comforted by his presence.  
  
"May I join you?" he stares at me with those grey eyes that remind me of smoke.  
  
I shrug not caring. He was probably the only one who noticed that I felt empty. I had been laughing at his jokes since September. It was strange but I felt connected to him in a way. Maybe that stupid hat was right. That I belonged in Slytherin. Maybe.  
  
He climbed the rock with ease. I would have thought him more of an indoor person with such pale skin. But then again you can never judge a book by its cover. I was finding that out a lot this year.  
  
Malfoy reached the top and stood up only to brush himself off. He smirked at me and I said nothing. I don't think he was smirking at his achievement. There was something that told me that he was smirking at the humor of climbing a rock. A wild guess but I could be wrong. Like how I was wrong about my friends.  
  
I could hear the heavy boots he must be wearing hit the rock. It was a nice click sound that almost sounded like he glided over to the space next to me.  
  
"Do you come out here often Potter?" Malfoy asked as he plopped down next to me. It was graceful even if anyone else did it. He made seem like it was the easiest thing to fall down just to sit.  
  
"Only when I need to be alone."  
  
I could feel his smirk as he spoke. "But you're not alone now."  
  
I sighed. "Well, not any more. Is there some reason you are here. Cause if not go bother Carrot top."  
  
He laughed out loud. His laugh was comforting and cool to the skin. It rolled over me making me feel naked. It made my body shiver not from the cold but from the warmth that it brought.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" I asked pulling my knees up to hug them.  
  
Malfoy chuckled some more before he calmed a bit. "You said Carrot top."  
  
I blinked at that for a minute before what I had realized what he meant. I had meant to say Ron but carrot top came out like it belonged there. "So, I did." I felt jaded how my life was rolling along at the moment. Not feeling it passes by so quickly.  
  
We sat there for most of the afternoon not speaking to each other. Both lost in our own thoughts I began to feel the heaviness of my body. I was tired. I had spent the previous night studying just so I wouldn't have homework to do over the weekend.  
  
Time passed by and so did the days. December came too quickly since that day by the lake. Malfoy and I where paired up constantly and we worked together better than any other group. I had noticed that Snape stopped teasing me and I appreciated it. I came to respect him in his harsh sarcasm. It brings smiles to Malfoy's and my face.  
  
We don't talk but we enjoyed each other's company. Except it isn't enough to save me from this nothingness. His friendship can't save me now. I feel it breaking my soul apart. My dreams aren't helping as death is all that covers them. I need to leave soon I need to get away from this place. I want to leave forever.  
  
A week before Christmas I had found a potion that could make one look like you till it was buried in the ground. Now all I need is a body.  
  
I found a body. The potion takes less time than the polyjuice potion. Thank you god for dark arts. When you need to escape the only way out is a dark art than use it their not there just to look pretty. At least in my case it is.  
  
The body is one of Creevey kids. The oldest one can do. I can't remember his name right now but he hasn't bothered me in a while. It's good to be like a ghost.  
  
"Hey Colin."  
  
I remembered his name now. That's good as his brown eyes turn to me. He smiles and takes my picture. I blink to get the spots out of my eyes.  
  
It's a day before every one needs to leave for the holidays. Ron and Hermione are leaving for Hermione's place for winter. I wonder how Ron will survive would be a good laugh before I leave. The snow is heavy on the grounds but the carriages make across as I watch from my ledge. Some people needed to leave early and it was all the more good for my escape.  
  
Colin finally comes over to me as I stood there away from every one in the common room. He sits in front of me and I smile at him. All my smiles are fake nowadays. Makes everyone happy and I'm glad for that at least.  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
His voice is rough and nothing like the silk one I remember one blonde had. Can't think of that right now, I need to get him to come with me.  
  
I look at him and see that he's eyeing me. I'm not wearing any robes. I'm in the muggle clothes Remus had gone with me to buy before school started. Tight blue jeans with a deep green shirt, goes with my eyes.  
  
"So, Colin you want to help me with something. I would ask Ron and Hermione but their all over each other." I say trying not to add any venom to my words.  
  
He nods his head. "Yeah and I know what you mean. They've been ignoring you a lot. I'm surprise that you're even talking to anyone." Colin says as we saunter out the portrait hole.  
  
I smile at him. He's so innocent that I wish I didn't have to do what I am about to. But then again I was once told that the sacrifice of others is for your own survival. I think it was the headmaster that said something close to that. And I use it to the letter. Makes me feel less guilty.  
  
I take him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I had asked her the other day to not come in because I was planning to die. She said that I could stay with her if I became a ghost. I said sure why not. But I'm not going to die. I'm just going to run, run faraway from this place. I don't know where to but I'll will get there some how.  
  
We walk in the bathroom and dead silence greets us. I smile at the fact Myrtle has made it easier for me to escape. I thank any god who has smiled upon me today.  
  
"So, Harry what do you need help on." his voice dropped an octave and my smiled turned into a big grin.  
  
I turn around leaning on the sinks where I have place the potion. I hold out a hand and wave him over him. I tower over him this should make things easier.  
  
"I need a release. There's too much pain in me." I say dropping my voice to a silky tone that makes him shiver visibly.  
  
I grin more as he moves into my arms. He leans into my body and I run a hand down his back to the small of it. He's warm but not as warm as Malfoy. Kind of wish I could see him before I leave. Impossible now, only his presence has kept me sane but I need to run. I don't want mother to think this life was a waste to keep alive.  
  
Colin's thin arms encircle my waist as I bring a hand to pet him on the head.  
  
"I can help you Harry. Let me help." He begs as he looks up.  
  
I smile as I let my hand curve over his chin to look into my eyes. I am cruel as I lay a kiss to his lips. Soft lips but not as soft as I would have liked. He leans in to deepen the kiss. I let him as I let my other hand pick up a stone from behind me and I raise it high. I put everything in it as I smash it down on his skull. There was a loud crack and Colin's limp body falls to the floor.  
  
I put the rock back where it belongs in the wall. Nice to know the school keeps it in one piece.  
  
I pick up the potion and kneel down next to the idiot. He's still breathing, but it won't be for long. Putting his head in my lap I pry his mouth open and force him to drink the potion. I drop him as I move a rock from under the sink where I have hid some of my old clothes. Don't want to leave anything good behind. I turn back around and see that his bones are braking back into place to accommodate my height and size. I smile thinking it would be painful if he was awake. His hair changes to my untamed one and his skin tones to my tanned skin color. I notice that his clothes no longer fit as the change continues. I pull out a knife and cut through his clothes and peel them off. The shoes come off with a bit of effort.  
  
The change finished and I was looking at an exact copy of myself. Nice to know I can find potions to my advantage without even trying. Ms. Price at the beginning of the year said I had free reign on the restricted section. Probably because I needed to learn more than any other student here nice to know I do got something out of this school.  
  
Putting the clothes on his dead weight was a mission but I managed. He wore an old pair of school clothes and I had already transfigured things to look like my stuff. The rest I shrunk and put it in my pocket. I was leaving too night.  
  
I pick the knife up once more and sighed. I had promised myself I would never become a killer but I needed to escape and this was the only way out that I know I won't be hunted down. This was the only way to leave no trace of myself.  
  
I put the knife to Colin's wrist and I slide it down leaving a deep cut that spilled onto the bathroom floor. It was a thick dark red that came gushing out. I moved to his other wrist and did the same.  
  
I heard a moan and my head shot up. Moaning Myrtle was floating above.  
  
"Harry, why are their two of you?"  
  
I looked away as I cut the other wrist. "I need to run Myrtle. I need to get out of here. I want freedom from this world. So, I'm going to runaway. I have no choice." I say as I dropped the knife and stand to wash my hands.  
  
She floats over to me. "I won't tell. But do come to the castle when you die. It will be the only home you could feel at home." She smiles at me.  
  
I watch her for a moment. "Why are you doing this? I just killed someone."  
  
She shrugs and looks at the body sitting on a sink. "So what. Tom Riddle killed me and you killed a couple of times indirectly. Makes no difference to me everyone has to die some day. And today is not your day." She looks at me with a smile. "You are the only one who has been ever so kind to me. I love you for it but I sense you are meant for another. Live on Harry and be happy. I see how your so called friends treat you. You have changed and for the better. Be happy Harry. I will help you in your escape."  
  
I nod at her and throw the rest of the potion down the toilet in Myrtle's stall. Picking up Colin's clothes she floats ahead of me making sure no one was around corners. We went up to the kitchens and I threw the clothes into the fire. It was already past curfew and I was tired. Dobby gave me a cup of tea and I thanked him. I smiled and hugged him telling him I was going away for awhile. I told him to promise me not to tell anyone. He smile and cried but I held him. I would miss him as much as he would me. He probably would be my house elf if I had ever asked.  
  
I said my good byes and I went back to my rooms. Myrtle was still with me as I grabbed a coat and scarf. I took one last glance around the dorm before I walk quietly down the stairs and out the portrait. We made it out of the castle with no problems and I ran across the grounds. At the gates I stopped to look up and saw all the lights were out. I sighed and ran down to Hogsmade.  
  
I went into that bar we had gone into before and asked the bartender if I could use his fireplace. He didn't recognize me without my glasses. Not too many people knew I had them corrected. He nodded and pointed to the fireplace where floo powder lay. I lay a few coins on the counter and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
I smiled at Myrtle for every thing and left without another word. I was free. Free from the world that wanted me to die for them. I didn't want to waste my mother's gift on them. I wanted to waste it on myself and I was more than happy to do so.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN FEEL GOOD AND GET 26 FOR TEARS OF VAMPIRES OUT CAUSE I KIND OF A WRITER'S BLOCK SO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS MIGHT COME OUT BEFORE 26 OF TV. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sev:  
  
That boy is gone. He left this cruel world to god knows were. I know that he isn't dead. It isn't in him to die. It was never an idea in any Potter's mind that they would die by suicide. But he is gone as there is a body. It smells like him but I have a feeling that it isn't him. It was very cleaver but they had a funeral for the unknown body.  
  
A closed casket of gold trim and red wood it was beautiful and very Gryffindor. It was the typical thing for the Golden Boy they didn't really know.  
  
All the Weasleys are here crying over a fake body. The youngest son seems to regret all the things he had done to the boy. Sad to see humans break when someone dies. Granger is no better off as she cries onto her lover's shoulder. Pathetic, really disgusting as they had shun the boy from human contact, everyone needs to feel human while their alive.  
  
My companion looks away with a sigh. I sigh as well. What a waste of blood. But my companion seems to be more into a deep hole within him. He won't admit it but he seemed to have attached himself to the boy. Not the way I would have liked him to end up but there really isn't anything I can do. He will push me away soon and I will be alone once more. No big as I was asked to watch over him till he graduated.  
  
I watch the werewolf and see no tears. I guess he's shed enough for all his friends that he can't shed any more. A strong man will see that crying won't bring back the dead. A body is a body that can be wasted with death.  
  
They place the grave right under the whomping willow. I guess they want the grave protected or there is that family tie that there is to that bloody tree. I hate that fucking tree.  
  
"Severus let's get the hell out of here." Draco says as he turns away from the crowd of Hogwarts students. I was surprise when I had seen a lot of Slytherins cry for the boy. I guess they were hoping that he would save them from their families by killing the dark lord.  
  
There is a hand on my shoulder that stops me from continuing my path behind my companion. I look at the person stopping me and see it is the werewolf. He looks more depressed and passive then the heartache sad that I suspected him to be.  
  
"Can I talk to you Severus?" his voice was hollow with an age that shouldn't be there.  
  
I shrug and walk forward. He follows me and Draco. Draco had paused to wait for us before he continued on his way.  
  
We reached my chambers in the dungeons. Draco has already said the password and is now holding the door for us. We walk in and I wave a hand over to the couch for him to sit. I no longer fear the creature as I found out that we both can fight each other and be evenly matched. I try not to anger him in his human form it could force a change in him. It's a type of balance for his type of wolf.  
  
I go in to my kitchen and grab a bottle of fire whiskey along with three glasses. I feel like we all need it. This whole thing has put enough stress to kill each of us in a slow painful death. I feel much better with that thought now.  
  
I hand a glass to Lupin and Draco. I pour them each a cup before I pour my own. Lupin holds his in his hands watching the brown liquid swirl. Draco takes a sip and looks into the fire. His favorite pass time will become an annoyance to me one day. I can feel it.  
  
"What do you wish to discuss Lupin?" I ask as I sit in an arm chair opposite the fireplace, Lupin on my left and Draco on my right.  
  
Lupin sighs as he takes a sip of his drink. "I know that wasn't Harry in the casket."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at this. He seems to know and the feeling I felt wasn't some kind of glitch of my natural body.  
  
"And how did you come by this wonderful discovery?" I say not really trying to antagonize him but it just happen.  
  
He gave a small 'heh' and answered. "Never change do you." He gave a sullen smile. "The scent changed when it was lowered in to the ground. It wasn't Harry's and I found that to be strange all together. So, I assume that you might have guessed the same thing."  
  
I lean back in to my chair contemplating this new discovery.  
  
"I want to let him go."  
  
The sudden statement from the wolf made me look up sharply. I stare into those hazel eyes that the wolf possessed. I remember they turned amber when he was angered. They're gold when he's in his wolf form and that's when you got to be careful.  
  
I feel Draco reflex at the statement but he doesn't move. I'm going to have to ask him about that later.  
  
The wolf has a smile on his face that makes me want to kill him. He seems to be at peace with his declaration.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I want to let him go." He asks and I nod. I don't see if my companion does too. "Well, I was told by some one that he was falling in to himself. He's to be free from this world. And I want him to have it as such." He sighs and smiles. "He will be happy now instead of blaming himself for something that he couldn't prevent. I wish him the best."  
  
He smiles to us and drains his drink and gets up. He places the glass in the sink and walks to my door. He pauses and turns his head.  
  
"Please don't tell Albus. I don't want to cut his wings off for an obligation that was place on him before he was ever able to comprehend it. Destiny changes for everyone who wish it so."  
  
With that he left and the sound of a soft thud of the door entered my ears. I look over at Draco and see him looking in to the fire. He has a passive look about him. His grey eyes looked pensive and I thought of the discussions we had about the boy who lived. Draco always had a passive look when speaking of the boy. But he too didn't talk as much as I would have hoped. And that gave us none too little information to report to the headmaster with.  
  
"Severus, I'm not hungry to night. Tomorrow I will feed." With that said he stood up and placed the unfinished drink on the counter next to the sink. I stare in to the fire as I hear the door shut once more.  
  
I reflect about what had just happened yesterday and today. They found the body early yesterday morning and the ghost that lived in the bathroom said that she had woken up to see the body there. She cried and wailed how his soul would never come to live in her u-bend. Then the announcement was made to the school. Cries, screams and yells ring in my ears as I remembered that certain even yesterday. It was around eight. The love birds know as the boy's friends came running up to the teachers table shocked beyond belief. I wanted to hit them for crying for the so called dead boy.  
  
Then the second announcement was made by the Daily Prophet about the boy's death. There was an immediate meeting about the funeral schedule for today. I still can hear all the crying and moaning about a body that's not even there. I wanted to know more and why the boy left. But I can't as the boy has runaway from his problems once more. Best leave it as that and not dwell on what cannot be changed.  
  
A/N: PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW FOR ME!!! I REALLY LIKE HOW THIS IS TURNING OUT SO I WANT TO KNOW IF MY FANS LIKE IT TOO!!! OH AND TEARS OF VAMPIRES 26 WILL BE OUT SOON. TRYING TO GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK. SORRY 


	5. Chapter 5

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco:  
  
He ran away, from everything and everyone. Gone from the pain and torture of living, living in a world where his life was given to death as an offering. He's scared, scared of everything and everything that he touched. Afraid that they'd take everything he wanted to live for. His life was at a constant chaos that gave no happiness. I'm glad he's gone.  
  
I continue my walk towards my common room. It's been a week since the funeral and no one has realized that it was all a total fake. How nice humans are to deception. Severus or I have not told the headmaster of Potter's recent escape.  
  
Severus has been cold to me as of late. I guess our companionship is dying within it self. I wasn't too surprise at it. But I was surprise at how early it was.  
  
Christmas has passed as well and I wonder what Potter had done for the holidays. Probably alone like that day on the rock by the lake. He contemplating his existence as he sat by a fire or look out a window and watch the snow fall. His eyes full of a longing of a human closeness to something.  
  
Argh... why am I thinking of this. I don't care and I shouldn't for I am a Malfoy. I don't care for others. I kill them with my fangs. This is hopeless.  
  
I reach the stone wall that protects the common room and say the password.  
  
"Eternity."  
  
Nice to be a prefect in this school. I walk in to the room and see many morbid faces. It seems the death of the boy who lived has caused everyone to break. Pansy is even behaving for once. She isn't latched on to my arm as she usually is. No, her eyes are red and swollen from crying.  
  
It's seems the death of Harry Potter has effected everyone.  
  
They all look up at me and Blaise is the first to approach.  
  
"Are we going to live? You know the promise they made us."  
  
I nod as I remember the promise to the whole of Slytherin House. A promise to protect us from our families' horrible fate of bowing down to a man of no pureblood. I don't bow to anyone and I'm not planning to.  
  
"I hope so. If not someone will pay and it'll be us." I say as I walk past him and up the stairs to my room.  
  
I think of Voldemort pulling out our hearts one by one as he finds out we all betrayed him. To give him to Dumbledore willing and dropping him at the old man's feet. I wish I felt better about facing the danger that the house has brought upon it self. The pain will continue for us but at least Potter has escaped. He would've broke too soon and be of no use to us.  
  
I guess destiny has cut him a break and his life will be to a normal standard.  
  
A/N: THANK EVER SOO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT BUT TEARS OF VAMPIRES HAD TO COME FIRST. THIS IS SOOO MUCH FUN AND I'M REWRITING DEMON TEARS BECAUSE I'M A DORK AND IT NEEDED A CHANGE TO SURVIE. WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Platinum by Orgy. I love the song and it's good with the story as it gives a both side view of Draco and Harry. Love to love ya.   
  
Harry:  
  
It's been so long and I can't shake that feeling of dread. Dread that I left something behind me. Six years have gone by; I was sixteen when I ran. And I have lived a happy life but nothing has really changed.  
  
My friend, Arylyn, tells me to move forward and forget what can't be changed. Her sister, Lynla, once said 'Forgive but never forget, its good payback.' A little unorthodox on her end but it was full of meaning. I'm glad I had met the two when I did.  
  
I had met the sisters about five years ago. I had just moved into America and wanted to be away from the European who that had consumed it. Deaths where reaching the thousands and I couldn't take it.  
  
They had run into me, literally, late for an appointment with some producer. But when they bumped into me their demo was thrown in to the street. It was run over by an eighteen wheeler. Arylyn wanted my head on a silver platter. She was on the verge of actually killing me. Lynla had to hold her sister back from taking my life on the street.  
  
I apologize to them and Lynla hit me in the face and dragged me with them to the studio. She mentioned something about not having a singer anyway. Once there the producers asked if they had found a singer. They pointed to me and I blushed. The producer sat there looking me over.  
  
He said that he wasn't expecting a demo at the moment and Arylyn and Lynla breathed again. But he wanted to hear my voice with an acoustic guitar playing with it. They groaned and I sighed. I was never ever put into such a situation but then again the two sisters never knew that I practiced singeing with a ghost back at Hogwarts. It's good to have a few skills that will keep you out of trouble.  
  
I said ok and Arylyn's jaw dropped and Lynla just jumped up and took a guitar off the wall. Lynla shut her sister's jaw and put the guitar into her hands and said in a very stern voice, "Play or you will have to move in with mom so I can make the rent."  
  
Arylyn yipped and started with a few heavy cords that a guitar shouldn't be able to do at that toning. I closed my eyes and thought of what could have been but then again couldn't.  
  
You can't escape what makes you tragic you know Vicious 'cause you want to be Leaving time possessed to please you What might been was never the way you envisioned things So difficult to stop pretending What's this to you anyway  
  
Thoughts consumed me when I sung the song that flowed freely of my mouth. Blond hair and grey eyes shone in my mind.  
  
Turn down your voluptuous Keeping close to me again Hold back your virtues You're fearless in motion  
  
You found your way so why keep asking me Nothing common suits you live again in solitary Look away for now beautiful alone now who decides to settle down Maybe nobody really cares What's this to you anyway  
  
The what ifs continued to fill my mind as I had continued the song for the producers. I was lost within my own memories of the times I spent with him and what had reminded me of him the things that I later saw that I couldn't and never forget.  
  
Turn down your voluptuous Keeping close to me again Hold back your virtues You're fearless in motion  
  
Something dirty's got you dear makes me want to be with you Something painful's got you dear makes me want to be with you  
  
You're better off saying nothing Wish for a happy ending You're better off saying nothing Repent so alls forgiven  
  
Something dirty's got you dear makes me want to be with you Something painful's got you dear makes me want to be with you  
  
Something dirty's got you dear makes me want to be with you Something painful's got you dear makes me want to be with you  
  
Something dirty's got you dear makes me want to be with you Something painful's got you dear makes me want to be with you  
  
Something dirty's got you dear makes me want to be with you Something painful's got you dear makes me want to be with you  
  
The song, know as Platinum, became our first and greatest hit ever. I told them it just poured out and Arylyn had asked if I was in any trouble or that I missed anyone that I regretted leaving. I told them the truth. I didn't want to live in a lie to the two people who literally crashed into me.  
  
After my story they both had sighed and said they didn't care about my past. As long they could keep me as a friend they didn't care.  
  
But in my life nothing ever goes right and trouble soon followed us all the way up till now.  
  
So now Lynla is an incredibly strong human thanks to a wizard wanting to see if muggles, who don't have any magic in them, can go under a strength potion with permeate effects. A pain in the ass to keep her from killing the wizard, the man was barely a live when the police took him.  
  
Arylyn wasn't much better off or even better considering the people we had to deal with just to get her back. Werewolves aren't the only things in this world. I found out that animagus was just a step stone for those who could shift naturally. Shapeshifters are the more dangerous when they change on command of their body, especially born with it.  
  
Arylyn had run in to a prince of sorts and he fell in love with her. He was going to make her his queen as you would say and made her into a tiger shifter. When we went to go get her she had beat up the whole royal family saying, and I quote, "the fuckers thought they could control me. Those idiots."  
  
Then we had just required a basses after that and we went way to the top. But things like that aren't always the happiest of things. We soon found out our basses was a lycan and had to accommodate for it. Life as mine was never the same but we managed.  
  
Its five years later since that time. A lot happened in that first year we came together. We all live in a mansion in Kendall, Miami, Florida. We had bought at least a little over half an acre and built a mansion that made our lives better. It couldn't get any better than what we had.  
  
Arylyn has just walks in on my musing and drops right next to me.  
  
"Hey there handsome. What cha doin?"  
  
I smile at her child like behavior. She's my age, twenty two, Lynla is twenty five and our lycan, Devon, is twenty eight. Arylyn and I are good friends since the day she told me not to worry about my past.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
She nods and leans on me. "So, are you going to ever date? I mean I've only dated twice this year alone. And Lynla never dates 'cause she's eccentric. And let's not get into how many times Dev dates. He doesn't. Are you waiting for someone special?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I know I'm blushing.  
  
I shake my head at her.  
  
She sighs and turns to look out the large windows that fill one entire corner of the living room.  
  
"Tell me about where you come from, again. It'll do you some good to share it with someone once in awhile." Her voice is sad. Like if she was worried about it.  
  
I sigh at this and smile as I begin my tale of a world where she would probably never see. I tell her of my so called friends and enemies. I speak little of the boy now man I felt close to and didn't want to forget. I don't want my new family to ever see what I had to go through. I feel her lean closer to me like she was afraid that I would be disappear forever.  
  
"Donovan?"  
  
She never uses my stage name unless she doesn't want to be personal or doesn't want anyone to know who I am. It makes me want to know what she wants to know. I'm baffled by her using it now. She continues with out my response.  
  
"Do you ever want to go back? If you do you know we'll follow you know."  
  
I look down at her different shades of her red hair. It's cut short to her head with three shades of red. A purple red at the base of her head and at the bangs, the middle section is a deep red while the top is a brown red. It suits her. She's very diverse like that. She's wearing tight black jeans and I'm guessing a tight black shirt to go with her morbid look.  
  
"No, I don't ever want to go back. Not even if they wanted me to save the world. I would never do it out of blind naive ness." I shift my position to hold her. She hugs my waist and I smile.  
  
This is what I wanted and I wanted to keep that way. As long as I live I wanted to keep this make shift family that has followed me through thick and thin. Time has passed by so slowly but it gave me time to get comforted by the people around me. I would choose this over anything else.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE HOW THIS IS COMING OUT AND I WILL FINISH TEARS OF VAMPIRE SOON!!! HOPEFULLY!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Why now does that old man find out? Now of all times to find out that there was someone else in the bloody coffin. Six years have gone by and now is when he wants to put up a search.  
  
The war has been over for three years now. Really pathetic how that snake dies anyway.  
  
A bloody heart attack, of all things. He dies from a fucking heart attack. I guess he was still human in some ways. Really sad too that he died like any other human.  
  
Well, now is when the headmaster decided to cremate the boy's ashes and that's when he finds Colin Creveey's dead body in it. He was shocked and so was the news crew. They wanted to do a special on the ceremony and it became a world wide scandal. They said that they where going to find the original killer/kidnapper and put him to death. I was wondering if they would really do that to their golden boy.  
  
The werewolf was livid when he found out about the unearthing of the grave. He nearly killed me when he came to talk to the headmaster. Of course playing it off like he didn't know a damn thing. I had laughed later and he nearly killed me that time too. Draco had to pry him off me.  
  
Lupin and I have become strange friends and are comforted by each other's company but friends is all we'll even accomplish.  
  
There is a lead but we don't know if it is as good as we thought it was. I think about how we're going to find the boy while I sit in front of my fire.  
  
Draco has stopped taking blood from me since his seventh year. He loves to hunt and does it once a week like he's suppose to. I noticed that he hasn't decided to marry yet. Strange as an aristocrat, such as him, is usually married after their eighteenth birthday. I was but she died after catching a muggle disease. Humans are so delicate and I don't know what my parents where thinking at the time when they arranged it.  
  
I hear a knock at my door and I tell them to enter. I smell Draco's vanilla scent and I smile to know he's returned to Hogwarts. But the scent of the two people I despise and I know Lupin despises them as well walk in.  
  
"Hello Malfoy. I want to know why you have brought in the Weasley's today. I usually don't let in bad tempered people into my living quarters." I say smelling the embarrassment and anger lace the room.  
  
I hear Draco snort as he spoke. "The headmaster told me to bring them to you to discuss our search and find team with Lupin as well."  
  
I growl in the back of my throat at this. "Lupin is in bed trying to get off the effects of the new potion he has to take for his Lycan side. And the answer is no they may not come."  
  
I take a swig from the goblet that is sitting in front of me. I think Gran...Mrs. Weasley thinks I'm drinking alcohol because she voices her mind.  
  
"Sir, just because you're in a sour mood and need to drink just to find Harry I think we should come. The extra hands and eyes will get you far." Her voice irritates me even more as it is.  
  
I turn sharply glaring at the woman. She takes a step back from the look in my eyes. That's it human runaway from me if not you're going to get hurt.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, if your assumptions where even correct once in your life. I suggest not assuming what I do. Because if you didn't know this a drought that helps me with my migraines that I receive from snort nose brats like you." I say as I stand and glare at the two.  
  
Ronald Weasley's hair is still the same red and nothing has changed in him. He stands at five eight pretty short for a Weasley if I do say so. Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, has the same bushy hair and stands at five three. They haven't changed since their seventh year when they married.  
  
Draco stands off to the side away from the married couple. He has that ever so famous Malfoy sneer that makes me wish that things where better for him. He stands at six three, just like me. His blonde hair is cut short close to his head. He had gotten out of having it shoulder length gelled back or letting it hang around his face. It was a good change for him.  
  
I hear a groan and look over to my bedroom door. There stood Remus Lupin. He was five eleven and his hair was more grey then his brown. His body was well built from all the running around we did during the war. We still train just to keep our wits up. They say that Hogwarts attract the worst kinds of animals. Now we're animals but that doesn't give us too much to deal with.  
  
Mrs. Weasley runs over to him and offers him help. He pushes her gently off and walks over to the couch. He accepts Draco's help and sits on the couch. Mrs. Weasley has a hurt look on her face but we don't care except Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What the hell is all the bloody noise about? I'm trying to get some sleep after last night's moon and I hear all this racket." Lupin grumbles and I sigh. He shouldn't be awake. He was too exhausted from the effects of the potion. It doesn't play nice with first time users but he needed something stronger. He asked me to brew it and I was left with no other choice.  
  
"Sorry Lupin but the Weasleys want to come with us. I said no but they won't listen to reason." I say as I walk over to my kitchen. I pull a glass from the cabinet and get water from the tap.  
  
Lupin sighs as I return giving him the water. "Thanks Sev." He takes a sip and looks over at the Weasleys. "He's right; it's not in the best interest that you two come. Harry might be hostile to you when you do see him." His voice is calm and wise. I smile a small smile as I sit in my armchair.  
  
The Weasleys take it upon them selves to sit on my loveseat. Draco sits next to Lupin.  
  
"Remus, that's not fair to us. We want to help Harry out with all his problems. I know we started out bad before his supposed death but we want to make it up to him." Mrs. Weasleys says as she takes a hold of her husband's hand.  
  
Draco snort and our heads snap to him. "Like you did really well in the hallways to ignore him, or when at the Halloween dance you didn't even notice he wasn't even there. Or how he was pulling his grade up because he didn't have anything to do. No friends to talk to just do schoolwork. I'm sorry Granger but that doesn't make your neglect better by coming with us. He'll hate that you did come." He crosses his arms and crosses his legs like a real Malfoy. I couldn't be more proud.  
  
Carrot top broke first. "Well, at least we're trying to amend the things we did to him. God knows I regret it."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Draco retorts back and the couple sinks back in their seats.  
  
I hear Lupin chuckle and I stare at him. There's a smirk on that face of his.  
  
"Fine, I say you can go. But you have to stay out of the way and leave the kids at home. This isn't a vacation and I know you two will probably want no distractions while trying to talk to Harry."  
  
With that said Lupin got up and left the room to my bedroom. He shut the door harder than he intended but it seemed he didn't care. Draco snorts and stands up waiting for the Weasleys to do the same.  
  
They do and with a dumbfounded look they all leave.  
  
I got up and walk over to the bedroom opening the door slowly trying not to disturb the wolf inside.  
  
I see Lupin laying down staring at the canopy top of my bed. I walk over to him and stare down at him.  
  
"Remus, do you need any potions?"  
  
He shakes his head and glances at me. "It will be nice to see Harry chew them up and spit them back out." He grins and I have to laugh at his irony. The two wanted forgiveness while they will get one hell of a wake up call.  
  
"So, when do we leave?"  
  
His question makes me come out of my wonderful images of Potter making the Weasleys sorry they ever came. I sigh, "Tomorrow."  
  
A/N: OHHHH!!! I LOVE THE WAY THIS IS SOO COMING OUT!! PLEASE GIVE ME UR SUPPORT ON THIS LIKE U GUYS DO FOR TEARS OF VAMPIRES. DEMON TEARS WILL COME SOON AS I'M TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE SECOND UPDATE. MAKING SOMETHING FLOW IS HARD. WELL, I WILL EXPECT A LOT OF REVIEWS.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Mindless Tears  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco:  
  
A lead leads us to America. I bloody hate muggle traveling. But it's the only way to get to New York without being noticed by Potter's spies. At least that's what the old man says. The seats on the plane where hard and uncomfortable and I slept horribly too boot. Sev didn't have it any better off and Remus looked like total shit once we got off the fucking machine. The Weasleys seemed to be fine as they have traveled this way before.  
  
"Ahh, shit. I think there's a kink in my back." I say as we head down to the baggage claim.  
  
Carrot top rolls his eyes at me and I glare at him as we retrieve our bags. I help Remus with his as he is still weak from the new potion he had to take the night before the full moon.  
  
As soon as we got to terminal and out the sliding doors Sev calls a yellow metal carriage. It stops and a man comes running from the other side to help us with our bags and opens the doors for us. Granger, I can't call her a Weasley for the fact that she has intelligence but no common sense, tells the driver where we're staying. It was close to where our contact said he was at one point and then disappeared. We have to start there.  
  
The hotel was nice and the old man was gracious enough to give us suite. It was nice as there we're three rooms. One had a king, Sev and Remus thought of taking it, a room with a queen, I took that one, and the last had two double twins in it, Carrot top and Corny hair(thanks to kurokitenshii89 for this name for Hermione) took that one.  
  
I was waiting in the living room of the over done suite when Granger and Carrot top came in.  
  
"Mione, they have to be together. There is no other explanation to why they took the king. You know, the more room the better the sex."  
  
I roll my eyes as I pick up a book that was sitting on the table.  
  
"Ron, don't be an idiot. They aren't together. They probably took it so they could talk of where to go first and other secret things they need to do here. They did take the room farthest from everyone." Granger says as she walks over to the couches and sits across from me, her face is flushed.  
  
I grin trying not to pay attention but it's too funny. Even I don't know what the two Professors, who have token care of me since Potter left, had. It was strange but I don't think I really care or not. They seem to flow like that and I sleep at night knowing that.  
  
Weasley fell ungracefully next to his wife and sighed. "There has to be something there. George and Fred are both gay and they seem to sleep off a pretty thing for each other. Mom doesn't see it but the rest of us do. Dad hasn't said anything because he's proud of them. But I have this feeling that they are together." He puts an arm behind Granger and lays it on the back rest behind her.  
  
"Well, fine, let's ask a second opinion." Corny hair's head sharply turns to me and all that bushy hair flows up and then falls in a mess that less managed hair does. Mine wouldn't since it was short and I would have taken better care of it. "Malfoy, what is their relationship?"  
  
I look up to stare at the two and I see Carrot top glare at me waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, I don't have a clue Granger. But if you even find out please do tell me." I grin and look back at the book.  
  
The door opens behind me and I smirk as I could smell the irritation off my Guardians.  
  
"I think this isn't the time or the place for that discussion." Remus says ignoring the two on the couch opposite of me. "We'll start here and move on from there."  
  
And with that we leave for New York's streets.  
  
We had no luck what's so ever. Trying to find something out in New York was like finding a needle in a very large hay stack. We had no clue where we could find information but it would be useless.  
  
I have a feeling if we do see Potter again it will be hard on all of us. I'm not even sure I want to see him anymore. So long he's been gone. We spent a month searching New York and we ended up with a pub in Jamaica, Queens. It was a nice place but they told us of a group who got a record deal and was not playing there anymore. They did have a young British teen with green eyes. We went to build on that.  
  
We went through all the North East area of the states and came up with nothing. The Weasleys went away for at least a month before they came back to help in the search again. We skipped the country of the south eastern states for the soul reason we knew he would never live there. It wasn't in his nature to live in a country, on a ranch or a farm but a band out there would never be noticed. At least not the kind of notice we were looking for.  
  
For some weird twist of fate we ran into Luna Lovegood. It was strange and she nearly had a heart attack. We talked to her and she seemed to be working for a record company. She gave us the information on the bands from New York her company covered. Well, after a truth serum and a good talking to about Albus coming after her for holding information. It was quite funny.  
  
It seemed that after she graduated that she moved to America and became a well known manager for music bands and owns her own producing company, Love Goods.  
  
But after we had talked to her Remus, Sev and I felt that she held something from us and asked her secretary what it was. Of course with a little mind persuasion from Sev she coughed up that the first band which was the first one she ever managed is now her number one band and is still making records. They live in Florida. They only had one English player and it was the singer. She gave us the address and we where on our way.  
  
Florida was our last chance at finding him and the state is so strange that it seems to be living in its own little world. The panhandle of Florida is more of, as Granger said Redneck country. Actually was like that all the way to central Florida.  
  
We did find information and a local band from the south still lived there and mentions of them being a sponsors for some Extreme Sports and winning a Grammy some time last year. I have no idea what the Muggles meant by this but Granger got it and made us to get closer to the address we got for the secretary in New York.  
  
We had finally made it to Orlando, Florida. Let's see if I can get this right, we spent I think June in New York. We spent another month going through the states in that area before heading back to New York. Luna we met in August. We left and ended in Florida at the end of August. We spent time in the northern state to get some information and that went through September. School at Hogwarts would start but the old man found replacements for us till we returned with Potter.  
  
So, in the middle of September we had reached Orlando. Now, spending time in a car with the Weasley couple is not fun. Since I can't drive and neither can the other two that where my age, Sev and Remus where the only ones. They took turns in driving and I studied what they did and how they used the machine. I will be damned if I have to stay back here with these idiots fighting about their bloody kids and what sexuality everyone is.  
  
As we went through West Palm Beach I noticed the changes in the culture very quickly. It was a dramatic change that I had to rethink what I was doing. It went from Redneck villages, to old people homes to Hispanic cities in a matter of hours. I was so dumbfounded by the change I asked Sev about it.  
  
"No clue Draco. Seems to be a strange thing to me as well." He said as Remus drove in to a gas station. He got out to fill the tank while I jumped out to stretch.  
  
I felt like I was back in school traveling with the Weasleys. It was outrageous the things they talked about to fill their time instead of doing something useful. My last birthday Remus had gotten me a Muggle machine he called a CD player; I asked him what it was. He told me it could play music and I gave him a strange look. He showed me how and I loved it ever since. I mostly bought CDs with all the free time I had and working at the school to get out of the bad reputation my family had gained was the best decision I had ever made yet.  
  
I see Sev come out of the gas station store and cock my head to the side. We're all wearing muggle clothing and I seem to be just fine with it. Wearing a sleeveless shirt that show off my tattoos and tight jeans I love it.  
  
"What's up Sev?"  
  
Sev stops in front of me. He too is wearing jeans and a white shirt with the words, 'mess with me and I'll show you what not to mess with.' It was strange but true to his character.  
  
"I asked them how much longer to Miami and the old man said that if we take the turnpike all the way trough and get on the homestead extension it would be at least two hours more."  
  
I groaned a little and leaned on the car. "More time with the idiot duo I will not do." I say stretching out my muscles and think on how much things have changed since I came to this country.  
  
I had found out that my Malfoy charm will get me what I wanted all the time and the blood here was not as good as the one back at home. Had to make due with what I got though. I had to change my personality a bit to accommodate the country around me. So did Remus and Sev. The Weasleys hardly changed but me and my companions agreed once we get back lots and lots of detentions to get us back on track. Nice to know we still got the touch.  
  
We all jump into the car and go down the turnpike for a grueling two hour ride.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY IF DRACO'S KIND OF OUT OF CHARACTER BUT THE CHANGE IS ONLY TILL THEY LEAVE AMERICA!! I LUV THIS AND I THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS BUT I NEED MORE!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Mindless Tears

Chapter 9

The sun sets slowly while we drive through the busy streets of Kendall. It's not the usual place we have off at but Arylyn said she wanted to go to Sunset Place for a bit to shop. We had also planned to go see a movie as well. I didn't care all that much. She and her sister lived here at one point in their lifetimes. I remember how I met them in New York once more.

I had asked the two when and they said high school and then left after Lynla had graduated. Their parents where very pissed at that but they got over it quick once we made records.

We received a Grammy last year and it now sits on our mantle. A few MTV music awards adored the mantle as well and so did a few others. Mostly for best music video, best new group and best new artist to appear on the scene, it's kind of strange to see them there.

We're riding our motorcycles because we haven't used them for a while and they needed a run. Heading down 104th St. we turn down 122nd Ave. and continue north till we hit 88 St. It was a nice night and the full moon was a week ago so it didn't seem to affect Devon like it usually does and that was all the better. We hardly go out anymore.

We were coming to a stop at the light at the intersection of 122nd Ave and 88th St. Arylyn was in front of me while Lynla was behind me. Next to me in the next lane was Devon. I was glad we would be going to Sunset place soon.

Arylyn took the turn while the light changed. A large van hit her on the side and she flew into an SUV's windshield across from the van.

"ARY!!!" my yell goes on deaf ears as I stopped full on and almost went flying off my bike. The others stopped too but I didn't worry about that at the moment. I was more worried about Ary.

I ran over to her with my helmet still on. The bike had hit the grill of the SUV as it had made a turn onto 122nd. The bike was smashed and wouldn't be salvageable. But I was more worried about the so called human that lay on the window.

As much as I would want to deny it, Arylyn was no longer human and she could stand a hit from the side but about how many humans saw her fly into another car and live to tell the tale.

I look Arylyn over as I hear Lynla and Devon bitching out the driver of the van. Pain was etched all over her face. I climb onto the hood and hear her groan as I pealed her off the windshield. I was sure she was in pain that would heal pretty soon because of one overzealous shifter.

Glass fell off the windshield and the man in the front seat of the SUV was holding tightly to the wheel. His face was pale as all the blood had drained from it. He seemed to be in shock.

It was good because I had a helmet on but when they call the police an ambulance would come and that was the last thing we need.

"Ary, get up. We need to get out of here. Do you want to go to a hospital?" I say as I try to wake her. I slapped her face and she groaned out.

"I d-d-don't wan-na to g-g-go to t-th-the hospi..."

The moaned out words were barely audible but I heard and she tried to get up. I helped her as people started to gather. I decided to just pick her up and run over to the group of yelling people.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Yup, Lynla knows how to be oh so forward.

"You mean to tell me he doesn't even have a license and you let him drive. What kind of moron doesn't have a license at the age of twenty two?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well, Lynla, I didn't have a license till this year." I said as I handed the unconscious woman to Devon.

She glared at me and I shook my head.

"Do you want to wait for the cops?"

Her eyes bugged out in the space in her helmet. Thank god they both didn't take it off.

"Why don't we do this, leave the bike, let them take Ary and the bike will return to us as soon so we can report it missing when we get home. Ok, got."

Devon nodded and handed Ary over to the people that hit her. I looked them over and thank god my visors down and tinted. It was five people I didn't expect to see. Ever in my hopeless entire life-Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Carrot Top himself, Ronald Weasley. I almost fell over myself but opted to turn around and walked over to my bike.

Draco held Ary in his arms; I think he was the one that was driving. I revved up my bike and we left before the cops came, which would probably be like an hour later since their all on Cuban time. There are only seven cops in the area anyway and their hardly around.

We travel all the way back home. No more than ten minutes and Devon is already on the phone with the cops about the bloody bike that was already totaled. I sighed as I waited outside with Lynla and I still had my helmet on, hers was off.

We stood there waiting for the van to finish pulling. Once it did the side down to the van slide open with a force that almost made it come off. Yelling could be heard and I knew Arylyn was back to her good old self. I sighed as I heard Ron snap back at her. That's the one thing you don't do with Ary, you never snap at her or she'll make your life a living hell.

"I hope you know who the hell you are dealing with asshole. Because this bitch ain't going to lay down for this kind of shit. First off you have a un-license driver and second you're yelling at me. I'm the one that got hit." Arylyn had a point and it was all right.

"Obviously, Mr. Weasley has opened his mouth once more before he gave it any thought. I apologize for my student's idiocy but he hasn't gotten out of it since his school days." Snape says as he walks up to us.

I step back trying to get away from the group. I get too close to Lupin and he'll know who I am unless he already knows.

"Donnie!"

I stop in my tracks as Lynla takes her helmet off.

"You better stay where you are or there's going to be trouble."

I turn around to look at her and sigh. I let my eyes fall onto the group making their way towards us. Draco is letting Ary hang off of him. He must feel like shit for hitting her. The other two and still yelling at Ary and she's only making valid points, Hermione's having trouble trying to keep up with her. Ron's having no luck what's so ever with anything that's falling out of her mouth. My eyes fall onto my old potions master and he's still the same. Other than the air of something else was around. It seems to me that he's changed a bit; I hope it's for the better. Remus seems to have his eyes locked on me and I shudder. He knows and I won't be able to hide it for much longer.

My eyes finally fall onto the only blond in the group. He's changed so much since I last saw him. He's more handsome, more graceful and those eyes are as piercing as ever. His sleeveless arms show tattoos that I never thought he would ever put on his body. And his jeans leave nothing for the imagination. I thought I would never lay eyes on this blonde god but there he is. The one who has plagued my mind for the last six years and prevents me from being what I wanted to be. Normal.

"Donnie!"

I snap out of thought and look over to Ary. Her dyed red eyebrows are raised to her hair line.

"Take that shit off and get inside. I need ice and a back rub. Get Devon so I can get a back rub."

Her voice is a bit strained and a whimper comes out. She's playing around as the humor in her voice and eyes show through everything else. I shake my head and follow Lynla who only rolls her eyes.

Once inside I go down a different hall. Or at least try to. A hand grabs me before I get to make another step. I turn to see that it's Snape.

A smirk plays his lips as he drags me with the others. I don't fight him as I know there's no point in resisting. I sigh in frustration. Wondering why it had took so long for them to find me.

"Hey Ary, I got some ice." Devon's voice rings in my head as I come back to the real world. Thinking is a bad thing in this kind of situation.

"Thanks mutt. Man, I got so freaked when that fucking van hit me but your ok Blondie." I look up to see her let go of Draco and fall into Devon. They make a good couple.

"Say. What did you say your name was again?"

I wait for the one name I thought to hear again. The one name that could change everything I had worked for, for the past six years.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ice scatters all over the floor and one hits my boots. I look away from the group not wanting to hear the onslaught of questions.

Nothing is said for a good minute as I stare at the marble floor that is the in the living room. Black boots come into my view and I knew it was Lynla.

"Well, are you going to let this go?"

I turn way from Snape's grasp and hang my head. Lynla unclips the helmet and pulls it off. My long braid falls out and swings behind me like a tail. Gasp from two people, Carrot top and the bitch, come to my ears. I feeling the black, hazel and grey eyes watch me and I was the one who felt I had wronged them.

I hear boots hitting the marble and I look up to see Draco in front of me. He's taller than me, about a head, so I have to look into his eyes. Their soft and I feel something there that should have been fulfilled long ago.

I sigh as he only shakes his head.

"How long did you think you could hide under that thing?"

His damned Malfoy smirk is there and I could help but smile at him. I shake my head at his logic.

Before a single word fell out of my mouth a loud cry of my name brought it shut.

"HARRY!!!"

I look at the two idiots and they run to me, crushing me in a hold. Malfoy is pushed away into Lynla and I could see eternal hate in both of their eyes. I had hoped that is what I saw because there was brown frizzy hair in my face. I wished she'd done something with it by now. Things haven't changed for the two that are holding me.

"You jerk!! You could have talked to us." Hermione says and I roll my eyes.

Carrot top has long since let me go but Hermione just won't let go. I try to pry her off but no use. I haven't even returned her hug and yet she clings on desperately like I would fade away. I will too if she doesn't let me breath.

"Bitch!"

Ary yelled at Hermione.

"Let the man breath. I'm sure you're very happy to even find him alive but you're going to be the one to kill him instead of old snake head. And trust me he ain't as bad as me."

The once human growled out and I chuckled as the woman let go. I straighten out my clothes and watch as Hermione had turned pale from her words. I roll my eyes.

"Harry, who are these people?"

I turn to Ron and then turned back to my friends. Lynla just folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. Devon was holding Ary up right and out of tearing range. I sighed and walked away from him.

"Hey! That little tri head bitched at my wife for the whole ride. And Malfoy's the one that hit her. So I think either an apology or an explanation from you is in order here."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I stood thinking of his words and then started to laugh. I laughed long, hard and good. It was the funniest thing he could ever say to me.

"That's it. Donnie, do you need your pills?"

I look at Devon as I calm and see the smirk on his face. He too knows about me as I know about him. It's a big joke to all of us.

"Ron, I don't owe you anything. You and your wife may leave the premises of my home. Or you'd be trespassing. This is private property after all." I say and walk over to Remus.

The man smiled at me. I smiled back and feel his warm embrace. I had left and never told this man who's been like another father figure to me. Sirius' death hit us both hard and I had tried to lean on this man but that old man kept him away from me.

"Harry, if you want to talk to the really nice people use the study. I want a back rub and I don't want Carrot top and Corny haired here for it." Ary said and chuckled into the werewolf's chest that held her.

Ron was about to say something but Lynla got there first.

"I believe the man of the house has asked you to leave. And the house does belong to him so if you would. Before I sick my dog on you and it ain't going to be pretty. Right Devon."

Devon laughed and walked Arylyn over to the large couch.

"Yup, and trust me. I bit hard." He smirked showing fangs around his mouth.

Snape spoke before the two spoke.

"It would be wise for you two to leave. I'm sure you value your lives well enough. You may take the van. I'm assuming we will be here for awhile."

It was that same voice from six years ago. The authority was laced all over and the wisdom was too wise for them on a level. They would have died if they'd stayed. Not by my hands but by my friends. I gave no shame to it and I was glad I kept a straight face.

The pair nodded and where none too gently pushed out the door by Lynla. I shook my head as I lead the way to the study. It was my study with all things that were magical. Everyone in the house knows that if you don't know what it is don't touch it. In this room and mine it still stands true.

My walls are covered with books that I've read over the six years. And there are a lot of them. It makes me wonder if I ever had enough free time to read and work. Gadgets of all kinds of things either float or hang in place. A fireplace with awards decorating it sits behind my desk. The desk is a red oak with black legs and everything decorating it is black. A computer sits on it with work I haven't finished. Not only we have a band but we also help Luna Lovegood with the new ones, we also help produce and manage some of their schedule for the new managers.

A coffee table is in the middle of the room with a couch, loveseat and an armchair. Two armchairs sit in front of my desk. This room is the biggest room in the mansion and also the darkest one. I have no windows except for my ceiling which has been magiced to look like the sky every moment of the day. I haven't missed a sunset or sunrise since I put it on.

Lynla comes in after every one sits down. I sit on the loveseat next to Remus. I sigh and moved into his arms feeling like a lost child. I wanted to cry but couldn't bring myself to it.

"Where should I start?"

I say it slowly trying to relax in the werewolf's hold.

"Why not with whom your roommates are, Donnie?" Draco says and I know he's smirking at the name. I like it so though for him.

"It's actually Donovan and this person here," I point to Lynla, "is Lynla. Her younger sister, the one you hit by the way, is Arylyn. And the man is Devon. They are all my friends." Remus holds me closer and I relish in his scent that can reach my human nose.

Snape nods his head as he looks at Draco out the corner of his eye. Draco shrinks back into his seat and I shake my head.

"Don't worry. Ary is a fast healer. She'll be good after a good back rub." Lynla said with a smirk. "Don't feel bad. Well, you can but it's not my guilt."

"Stop it Lynla." I roll my eyes at her. "Remus probably already knows anyway."

"Yes, we do." Snape said and I raise an eyebrow at the statement.

I was about to ask how he knew when I heard a yelp and then growling. I sighed and put my hand over my eyes.

"Three, two one..."

Two large animals came barreling through my red oak doors. I wince at the hinges whine to the force. My hands moves and one wolf and one tiger running around my study. As many times I tell them not to do that in my study they do it anyway.

Lynla is laughing her head off of course. It's always a big joke to her. Devon, in his wolf form no less, jumps over the couch Snape and Draco sat on. I stood up and caught him. He isn't heavy and counting the number of times I had to do this probably gave me more strength than I thought I had.

Arylyn jumps as well and I'm not prepared for it. Before she hits a pale hand was too quick for my eyes to see. They caught the lose skin around her neck and lift. It was Snape and he was holding her off the floor, her animal form dangling inches from the floor.

"I'm sure this is what you meant for us to not worry. Being stuck in a van with her for ten minutes is kind of a dead give away."

Snape's words only make me stop to listen and I forget that I have a full grown werewolf in my arms. Devon whines and I glare at him. He whimpers and I drop him with a loud thud. He groans and whimpers and I roll my eyes.

"I've told the both of you to not run around in my study many times wolf. Now either get out or sit there and be quiet." I say as I sit next to Remus. Well I would have if he didn't get up chuckling at my wolf pet. I chuckle as Devon barks happily and moves into his lap. Remus laughs and pets him.

Snape is still holding Ary and she's growling at him. Remus gives him a suggestion.

"I think she wants down Sev."

"Right."

He lets go and Ary falls on her side. She growls even more as she stands. Snape glares and it seems like power was rippling off of him because she stops and backs away a bit. She, as a dignified tiger, just walks around him and jumps onto Draco. That's where I stop her.

"That's it. Ary, you know you're not allowed onto the couch in that form. Now get down or change back." I growled out and she jumps down. Was that a smirk or am I having a problem?

Draco smiles and I have the decency to blush at it. It was something I haven't seen in six years and I was surprised.

"So, what else do you guys want to know about us and Donnie's new life?" Lynla asked.

We started with the whole me running into the sisters and then getting a record deal. Then how we got into trouble with a few witches that made Lynla permanently super human and the weird prince that wanted Ary for a queen and then how Devon fit into it all. It was a good two hour story that was good to tell.

Draco got up and sat next to me. I look into his stormy eyes and see understanding. He pulls me into a hug and I gasp. This is the closest I have ever have been to him. I take in his scent and the smell of vanilla hits my nose. I sigh and rest fully into his embrace. It's warmer than anyone that has held since I left and I feel at peace.

The clicking of glass brings my eyes to see two glasses of tequila on the coffee table for us. I roll my eyes at Lynla's chose of drink. I pick up the glass and hand it to Draco. He gives me a weird look as he still holds me close with an arm around my shoulders.

"It's a drink called Tequila. It's good. Try it."

He shrugs and takes a sip. He smiles at the taste and drowns the rest of the glass. I was waiting for a certain voice to say three lovely words.

"Who's Jose Quevo!!"

I burst out laughing as Lynla's glass shattered in her hands.

"Bitch!"

Draco's head shots up with a raised eyebrow at the now human form of Ary. I hold my sides as Lynla gets up.

"Huh?"

I shake my head at Draco and tell him the story.

"Lynla went to a concert one year and there was a sign with the words Jose Quevo on it. She asked who that was and her friend burst out laughing. Jose Quevo is a drink a Bacardi if you will. Never had a taste for it though." I smile as the two wrestle on the floor. Actually Lynla with her hands tightly over Ary's neck.

I look over at Professor Snape and see a small smirk playing on his lips. I cock my head to the side.

"Lynla, get off her. She needs to breathe sometime this millennia." Devon said as he sits in Remus' lap.

Ary stops and shoves Lynla off her. She's growling at the two on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Dev? Get off his lap."

Jealousy courses through her eyes and they change to cat eyes. I try not to laugh but Ary has been denying that she has a thing for Devon.

Devon smirks at her. "Why? Its warm right here." he leans back and I hear Remus chuckle at the young wolf on his lap.

"YOU FUCKING FURIT!"

With that Ary gets up and storms out of the study. She slams the door and the hinges protest to the abuse and I wince at their sound. I groan at this and kick Devon from where I sit.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to patronize her? She tends to break things in this house when you do that."

Devon cowers into Remus's hold and I roll my eyes.

A black figure moves faster than my eyes and Snape stands right in front of us. A deep growl from the back of his throat is the only sound. When the dead silence is in the air you hear everything. He violently picks up Devon and throws him at the door. Devon hits the double door and they burst open. The sound the hinges make makes me wince again. I wish he didn't do that.

"Lupin, keep the young off you. They tend to get attached."

Remus chuckles and stands getting wolf fur off his lap. I hate when they shed. Hair is left all over the damn place.

"Of course Severus, of course your right. Now, you do have rooms for us."

I snap out of my daze and look up to the older werewolf. I nod. "Second floor is all the guest rooms. Thirds ours so only come up when you want to talk to us. I'm at the end of the hall to the left. It's the biggest room up there."

With that Snape and Remus nod and leave to find either a room or separate rooms. It's not my business. They don't need to tell me anything since I haven't seen them for six years. Anyway Lynla says if you're not told then you're not meant to know.

Devon groans.

"Go to bed Devon. We got a song to do in the morning."

Devon groans again and I stand.

"Goodnight Draco. I'll see you in the morning."

I move to leave but a hand on my wrist stops me. I look at the blonde with questioning eyes and all he does is smile. I shake my head and turn but I'm pulled onto the couch. Draco straddles me and I gaze into those blue like depths. I'm lost in them and feel light and happy. He smiles and I love it.

"I'm letting you go this time. I know now why I missed you so. I know why I was happy to look for you, to find you. I was happy to know you where alive."

His words sink in and my heart aches from his words. I don't know why but I felt like I've wronged him in my leaving. Ary once told me that if I can't get someone out of my head then I must love that person. But do I love Draco. I don't know.

"Fate has brought us together once more to be together."

"I don't believe in fate."

He smiles. "Neither do I."

He leans down and kisses me.


	10. Chapter 10

1Mindless Tears

Chapter 10

Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapters' loser!

Remus:

I woke to the sound of a fist against the door. I roll over and tell the offender that it's ok to come in. It's the young wolf I had in my lap the other night. I lift my head to look at him and he smiles. I give a small smile and wonder why he's here. I know it's in our nature to be attached to our own kind but he is really a bit too comfortable about the whole thing.

He walks up to me and crawls into my bed. I wonder why he is becoming attached as he stretches out next to me. I cock my head to the side and was about to ask when he answered my unasked question.

"I'm sorry for all this. But Donnie has told us all about you guys. I was fascinated by you that I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I scared you, we've had problems with other shifters. It's nice to see another like me." He smiles at me with kind eyes.

I shake my head as I pull him into a hug. He's young and alone in this house without another like him. The girl, Ary, as Harry has called her, isn't of the same species or race. She belongs to a certain type of shifters that could only be found in this country. It's no wonder that this boy would try to attach to me.

There was a knock at my door once more and I yell to come in. It was Severus and I sit up from my laying position. I smile at my friend and wave him over. I can hear him growling about the young wolf next to me but I ignore it.

"Morning Severus. What can I do for you?"

His eyes don't leave the wolf as he speaks. "Breakfast, as Potter has just told me, will be served in an hour and has also asked me to find him. Saying something about lazy animals in his house."

The young wolf gasped as if remembering something and dashed out of the room. He was quick for a young one but then again when you live with Harry things tend to be more than they appear.

I look over to Severus to see him with a judging look. I sigh waving him over. I wouldn't want him to think things that I don't even think about.

"It's alright Sev. He's just not use to seeing another like himself. It felt like I could start my own pack with him as my own pup." I say not lying to him. He could see through them without even trying. A part I appreciate very much. It keeps me honest with him.

He shakes his head and looks away and says, "Would you have started a pack with Black if he were still alive?"

I stop thinking at that question. It was true that Sirius and I were lovers, and I cared very much for him. But starting a pack with him had never entered my mind. I was at a lost when he had come back into my life and turned everything upside down. The nights we spent together were short and weren't going to last. I had a feeling with my inner self, wolf in other words, that he wasn't going to stay with me for long. It was no surprise when I did lose him in the dead room. It was so hard to believe it at first. Now, thinking if I would have started a pack with him I would only give one answer.

"No. I don't think I would. Even if I did turn him there was no Lunar love."

He gives a small laugh and I have to watch him carefully.

"Is that myth still around. I never believed in Blood love. I guess we have our own quarks." With that he left leaving me wondering if I should have answered with what I really felt.

After the sound of the door shutting I got out of bed and got dressed. I needed to be prepared for the Weasleys. They won't be too happy when they come by today. And talking to Harry about killing someone to get away was an issue that hadn't popped into my head until now.

Walking down the steps I notice that Lynla was resting against the railing. She looked like she was waiting for someone. I went all the way down to greet her.

"Morning." I say smiling.

She looks up and smiles.

"Morning, Remus."

I nod.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" Lynla said.

I nod and she leads off into a study smaller than Harry's. It was nice with all the bookshelves and the small desk and the two small couches in the middle of the room.

After entering Lynla shuts the doors she moves to one of the couches and I sit across from her.

"What is this all about, Lynla?" I ask.

She smiles with a sigh. Her worried expression is a bit out of character for her, at least that's what I think.

"Well, the thing is that we don't want Donnie to go back to the UK. We like him here and he's happy. I'm sure you're going to tell him he has no choice but it was his choice to leave in the first place." Her voice was soft and convincing but I wasn't what she thought I was.

"We do not wish to take him away. Only to find him and see if he's ok. I could care less if he came back or not. The wizarding world has no right to keep him the way it did. I'm just a family friend that has cared for Harry's happiness more than his wrongs." I said feeling a bit center staged.

Lynla leaned back in her seat judging me. I'm not one that takes kindly to judgment. I let her know by growling loud enough for her to hear. She seemed to take the hint and looked away.

"I am sorry. I have misjudged you." Lynla says looking a bit embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be judging in the first place." I said, ebbing away my growling.

She smirks and relaxes more than need be. Must mean she is far more comfortable with my presence. Back home werewolves are still feared no matter what. We have more rights now but they don't protect us like they should. But I have found peace with my companions.

"So, what's up with the other two you've brought with you? I'm human with super strength because of crazy witches, Ary is a weretiger and Devon is a werewolf and you are a werewolf as well. But those two aren't human. I can feel it. It makes no difference to me what they are but they better tell Donnie or he'll be pissed if he finds out in another way. Like Ary telling him." Lynla said making her point clear to me.

I nod at her explanation. Harry wouldn't be too happy with that. He probably wouldn't care but the fact that they never told him would do more damage than good. And if Ary told him before they got the chance both Severus and Draco would be in far more trouble than they would want.

"I will speak to them. They must tell him themselves and not by me." I said feeling a bit worried.

Lynla nods to me and smiles. There was something else on her mind. I nod my head at her for her to speak what was on her mind.

"I was wondering if you and that tall raven haired guy got something going on." Lynla asked in a very casual way.

I raise an eyebrow at that. "As in what?"

She smirks. "Come on. He has to mean something to you. We heard from another werewolf that wolves usually wait for a Lunar love. Is he your Lunar love to be or what." she said smiling like she found a new toy to play with. The thing was I wasn't a toy.

Her words hit a soft spot in me but I wanted her to be friends with me. Lynla and her sister have lived with Harry for so long that I wanted to know everything that had happened. Not only form his stand point but the people he lived with.

"I'm not sure yet. We've been friends for six years now I think and we have been close. I'm not sure that we will be able to love. It's forbidden for our kinds to mix and love." I say holding myself wishing I didn't need to make such hard decisions after so much that have happened.

Lynla rises and walks to me. She sits next to me and holds me; I wrap my arms around her waist.

"It all depends in which country you live. Their all old school over there aren't they." she laughs. "Well, here creatures of all kinds mix for love. Vampires mix with wolves, elves, veelas, and so on and so forth. It doesn't matter as long as they love you back."

I felt the weight of my troubles lift as she spoke. I don't even know if I truly love Severus but the feelings that have been dormant for awhile have been rising recently.

"Can I ask you another question, Remus?" Lynla said.

"Huh?" I gave an unintelligent response to her.

"Where did that blonde get that black eye?" Lynla's voice was a bit humorous but also concerned.

I rise up from her arms with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, the blonde has this major black eye. It's really bad, like _I_ had hit him and he was lucky enough to even survive it." Lynla said contemplating the situation.

I sat straight and cocked my head to the side. Remembering that both Severus and Draco haven't fed in three days makes me get out of my seat. I march through the house looking for the young vampire, Lynla right behind me.

I find the blonde holding an ice pack to his head and Severus glaring at him. Arylyn was shaking her head and Devon was scratching his. I was baffled by the picture they painted at the moment.

Walking over Severus looks up and shakes his head. It wasn't at me but at the young adult in front of him.

"Remus, look at what this idiot got for being stupid." Severus said very unlike him, must be the lack of blood. It usually leaves him a bit unorthodox.

Draco growled and said, "I'm not an idiot. I just wasn't expecting that kind of thing from him. It was just a kiss. He didn't even have to hit me."

The other three stopped what they where doing in trying to figure this out. They busted out laughing their heads off. Arylyn, Lynla and Devon were all on the floor laughing to their hearts content. I was baffled but Draco seemed to look embarrass without blushing and that was a feet to make him embarrass.

Then it hit me like an unseen tornado. Draco wouldn't kiss anyone unless he was sure they were his Blood love. He has told me himself and has told me who that Blood love might be. I couldn't help my self by letting out a small chuckle before patting him on the back. His uncovered gray eye shoot up to stare at me.

"He is a stubborn one but I'm sure he wasn't expecting that either." I say sitting next to Draco. I remove the ice pack to see the damage Harry has given the young vampire. I gasped at the sight I saw. It covered the whole eye and wasn't as swollen as I thought it would be. But then again it must hurt like hell to be that color. The color was a lovely black and purple, there was nothing that made it look like the thing wasn't covering much. It was covering the whole eye and was very prominent in looking that way. I tried not to laugh at the formation it made. It reminded me of how Sirius left black eyes. I guess Harry learned from Sirius how to do that before he died.

"Well, it's very much a…" I couldn't finish because I couldn't think of anything to say.

I felt Severus lean over my shoulder and stare at it before he spoke. "It looks like the black eyes Black and Potter use to give me."

I couldn't hold it after he said that. I laughed out loud as I place the ice pack back putting pressure on it.

Draco only glared at me as I shook my head. It was true, both James and Sirius left black eyes just like that. It could have been genetic that Harry left it like that. The only problem with it was that Harry had no real feel in it. It seemed like the black eye was done as a natural reaction to what Draco had done. Which I had to smirk at with a pat on his head I looked up to Severus.

"Have you fed yet?" I asked and the look I received was all I needed to know that he hadn't. I felt Draco tense next to me and I sighed trying not to be the mother of our small group.

"Well, I guess breakfast first and then you can take care of that."

Severus and Draco both gave a slight nod.

The other three watched us carefully but said nothing about what I had meant when I had said fed. It wasn't that I cared what they thought of us. No, it was what they would tell Harry if anything did go wrong.

A ringing sound ended my thoughts and I looked up to a strange item sitting on a table on the other side of the room. A door next to it opened and Harry picked it up. He held one end to his ear while the other he talked into. I remember seeing Lily do this once and she had said it was how muggles communicated.

Harry seemed to be agitated by the person on the other end of phone. He took a deep breath before answering them quietly. I didn't bother trying to hear what was being said as it wasn't my business.

Harry slammed the phone and glared at the trio by us. They shivered and took a step back. I raised an eyebrow at this as Harry proceeded to walk up to them. He smiled and pulled Lynla next to him. He brought his arm over her neck smiling while she kneel a bit to reach his height.

"Lynla, why did Lovegood have this place registered as a contact in the company reference?" Harry said smoothly.

I backed into Severus who put an arm around my waist. Draco stood up walking a bit back too. Lynla was in the worst position as she was trapped by Harry's arm.

"I...I-it was company policy to give a number where they could reach us. I wasn't sure Luna would care to call us or not. We haven't received a call from anyone in the few years since we left New York." Her voice was smooth but it held fear.

"Well, that was Luna and she just turned down a few people from the Ministry of Magic from England. They were following my friends here. Obviously they tried to do what they did but instead did it to Luna and she blow up in their faces. She won't be arrested or anything since this is America and is a citizen as you or I but now their coming HERE!" Harry yelled the last word in her ear and Lynla yelped as she was shoved into the others. "We've worked too hard to have this life crumble and I will disappear again if I have to fake another death."

Harry was angrier than I had ever seen him but that wasn't why I was too worried about right now. If the Ministry saw us here they would be able to arrest us for holding information from them.

Draco moved forward. I tried to grab him but he moved out of my grasp at the last second. He walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. He held the smaller youth to his chest with his head on Harry's.

"We'll help you. We can fix this so calm down and all will be fine. She didn't mean to hurt you like that."

I smiled as Harry relaxed in the hold. Maybe there was hope in claming that aching soul.


	11. Chapter 11

Mindless Tears 11

A/N: I is back from the great beyond. I know I had mentioned this was a writer's block breaker but now it needs to be finished. I don't know where it's going but cope with me. It is one of my babies after all.

-------

Severus:

I drank my tea slowly as I sat by the window. Remus sits across from me reading some bloody muggle magazine and left me with my own thoughts.

Potter.

That one name has caused much grief in my life and not anything I would like to repeat at anytime soon. The time consuming hours I had to do concerning the brat was all too much on my tired body as my time on this earth passed by so slowly.

I am a young vampire and yet my family has regarded me lost to them since I bow to an old man. I don't bow to him but I serve him in teaching the future that seems to ever grow stupider. There seems to be no end to the idiocy that I must endure with children.

I was sadden when Draco refused to join his family after his schooling but having a feeling deep within you for a person long gone is hard to deal with.

The feelings I had for the one person from my youth has never faded or waved and yet I guard it jealously and try not fall pry to the urge to mate with my Blood love. I lied to him when he asked about it and gazing at him now only makes me close more of that feeling away.

"Severus."

I jerk my head to the voice that asks for my attention and stare at him questioningly without a trace of my surprise.

"Hmmm?"

He smiles softly and I let my eyes fall a little.

"Have you fed yet?"

I pale at that question. We have not drank for a while and my usual feeding patterns have been some what disrupted by this trip. I glance down trying to think of the closest place to get a drink. The mall across the street was a good source and it was late that the restaurants would be full of people I could drag away.

"I will go now and bring Draco with me. He can't control it as well as he would like to believe."

He frowns a bit.

"If you want…"

The open ending of his question was all the answer I needed.

"No. The full moon is in a week and I refuse to make you weaker than you should be." I say trying to run from what I really want. I see my words have angered him and his wolf by the glow of his eyes.

"I am not weak Severus Snape but if you find some kind of bloody comfort from some charlatan then be my guest."

With that he stood and marched out of our rooms and slammed the door. I winced at the sound wishing I hadn't done that just to get him away. How I survived my youth I would never know but the hurt in his eyes made me resentful towards my actions.

A knock and a click from a key card swipe was all I heard before the person entered. I knew Draco would come after leaving Harry to care for one of his father's friends. The blonde sat across from me and he seemed to be far too pale and the black eye he received last night hadn't faded yet.

"What did you say this time?"

"Nothing of too concern."

"Bullshit! Why can't you just tell him? It pains me to see you and _him_ like this. You torture each other with this."

I growled at the younger vampire.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you suffer for the past six years with Potter missing? No I do not think.

"I had to watch as he fled into Black's arms when there was nothing for him to hold onto and never once did he turn to me. I refuse to place myself in that heartache again."

Draco sighed as he leaned back. He rubbed his temples and I knew his headache would last since mine was already pounding steadily against my temples.

"We need to feed." I say while rising and picking up a jacket off the one bed in the room. He rose slowly and followed me out the doors.

-------

The people in this country are far more idiotic than home. There are a lot more vampires in America and these people don't have the decency to feel violated. The woman I just fed off was more than happy to figure that she just got the fuck of her life. At least the prostitutes back home had become weary of night stalkers.

I leaned against a wall as Draco walks towards me. He looks better and the black eye was gone. The paleness to his face no longer looked sickly but a healthy hue that made him handsome.

"I am glad you look better than what you did before."

He smirked. "I'm sure it was ghastly."

He leaned against the wall next to me watching the humans' scurry about. I watch also seemingly less interested in the woman marching from her boyfriend caught with another woman.

"Have you told him yet?"

Draco stays quiet and that gives me my answer.

"You must tell him."

"I know."

That was it. He was going to tell Potter tonight and I believe we both will be without the one's we want in our beds tonight.

------

I sigh ever so slightly as I swipe the key card and the little light turns from red to green. Turing the handle I walk in feeling a bit lost in the need of company. The rooms were empty and that put a bad taste in my mouth.

Growling in my throat I walked over to the bathroom and shed my clothes to get that whore's scent off my body. Her perfume had disturbed me to no end since the fumes made me sneeze.

I turn the knobs to the right temperature before pulling on the shower. Letting my fingers feel for the warmth that was desired. Once it reached the temperature I once again sighed as I stepped into the warm stream.

The warmth spread throughout my body and I relaxed as thoughts of that wolf filled my mind. It's hard to be alone when the room carries his scent all over and seeps into everything from furniture to even the sink. I growl in irritation before taking that horrid human's scent off my body.

- - - - - -

Walking into the main room I sigh as Remus has yet to return. It was going to be a horrible night for me without his scent to comfort my dreams.

I dress for be thinking that tomorrow was going to disasters. The Weasleys wanted to talk to Potter and the sisters were pist that Potter said yes. I could feel a migraine already pulsing at my temples

-------

A/N: Well, here you go!! An update, I will try to fix TOV but there are no promises since I have to go through the whole bloody thing! I will fix it though!


	12. Chapter 12

Mindless Tears

Chapter 12

--------

Draco:

We sat in complete silence and it bothered me some how. It probably bothered me more since I have yet to feed and the black eye pulsed every once in awhile. I smirk thinking the bruise was well worth it. The kiss was exquisite and I for one am not going to apologize for it.

Turning my blue eyes over to Harry I notice that he seems depressed. It's only natural since he was uprooted from the home he's made and has to move to another place. I just hope that its not who I think it is tracking us down.

"It's a nice night."

I smile a bit at that.

"Far lovelier with you I believe."

Green eyes role over to me and scrutinize. I lean back in my chair enjoying the fact that he's trying to figure me out. I've hidden nothing but my heritage from him. I just need to find a balance on when to tell him but then again he lives with a wolf, a big cat and a super human woman. Just what every wizard needs to secure his sanity.

A knock disturbs my thoughts as I stare at the door hoping the sound would not come again. Unfortunately life isn't that reasonable as the knock comes again. I rise as Harry just stares at the door. I hope it's not one of his friends, I'll kill them.

Opening the door brought a surprise to my face.

"Remus!"

The wolf looks depressed and heart broken. I growl knowing who did it.

"Come in Remus and I'll go talk to him."

I receive a glare from the older wolf.

"That won't be necessary Draco but thank you."

I growl at his stubbornness but let him in. It's never good to go against Remus Lupin since he would more than likely tear you a new one.

"Malfoy could you leave."

I look up to Harry whom has turned around with a worried look about his face. I opened my mouth but closed it since I was hungry and fresh air would keep my mind on things to come.

I leave with a nod and a glare from Remus. He knows that I was going to go talk to my Godfather. To hell with him, I can't stand it that they must fight with what their instincts tell them.

Walking across the hall I take a breath before knocking and swiping the key card in the slot. I entered glaring at the man. Sitting across from him he scans my face.

"What did you say this time?"

"Nothing of too concern."

I growled in the back of my throat at that response. Really, can't he just say I fucked up? No he has to go round and round about it.

"Bullshit! Why can't you just tell him? It pains me to see you and _him_ like this. You torture each other with this."

My words seemed to have affected him as he growled and turned his head towards me.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you suffer for the past six years with Potter missing? No I do not think."

I sighed as he continued his triad.

"I had to watch as he fled into Black's arms when there was nothing for him to hold onto and never once did he turn to me. I refuse to place myself in that heartache again."

I leaned further into my chair and sighed again feeling a headache approach. I rub my temples trying to alleviate it from the pain pulsing there.

"We need to feed." He says while rising from his seat. I nod and stood slowly as he picked up his jacket and walked to the door.

--------

I sighed as I drained the woman of the blood I needed. It was probably a little over a pint since I hadn't fed in awhile. The longer I wait to feed the more blood I need to feed. It was the basics of being a born vampire. Turned vampires could live off an ounce of blood for weeks. Some of the elders think that it's because they don't really need the blood other than to keep them alive. While the rest of us need it keep or hearts beating and organs working.

Waving my hand in front of her face the woman smiles happily and walks away with a limp. I scoffed at the act and go look for Sev.

That bastard is an idiot. What kind of man would push the one he loves far away from their heart but keeps them in close range? That man confuses me more than Potter and that's a feet to do.

Potter, the man I have craving and aching for is finally here and I'm too scarred to face him. Should I be scared of him or him hating for knowing the truth about me. I doubt he'll even blink an eye though. He's got two magical creatures and one super human living with him.

I spot Sev leaning against a wall watching people come and go through the mall entrance. There are restaurants on both side of the entrance and one of them is called the Cheesecake Factory. I asked Severus why anyone would name a restaurant that but he only shook his head saying mortals were beyond him.

As I approach he lets his eyes study my face and a minute smile reaches his lips.

"I am glad you look better than what you did before."

I smirk, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sure it was ghastly."

Leaning against the wall next to Severus I watch the humans run about their lives. A pair catches our eye as a man chases after a woman whom just caught him cheating on her.

"Have you told him yet?"

The question catches me off guard but it wasn't unexpected. I knew I had to tell Harry of what I am and either it was going to be a pretty conversation or a bad one. I was hoping for the former rather than the latter.

I stayed quiet for a bit not knowing what to answer really.

"You must tell him."

"I know." I responded a little defensively but it was the truth. I had to tell Harry or the feelings of betrayal could consume him and he would run again.

I figure Severus got his answer as he pushed off the wall and walked away from me and towards the bus that had stopped in front of the mall.

--------

I hear Severus open his door and enter his room. I feel afraid now that I have decided to do this. Why, it's just the simplest four words. 'I am a vampire', why are those four words so hard to say to him.

I see that I was scared more of myself than him in the end. I was afraid that when we had found Harry that he would reject me right out and tell me to go back to my family. Yet, that doesn't make any sense since I heard he grew up with muggles so he doesn't know anything about vampire culture.

My family cursed me when I said I was waiting for him and wouldn't return with out him. Father was punished severely and mother vanished without a trace so I'm all alone with only Remus and Severus.

I don't know what kind of curse they put on me but I'm guess it wasn't a real threat. I heard from a family member that they were only worried that I wouldn't return in time to take my father's place.

Before I can even slide my card the door opens and Remus is there smiling at me. I raise an eyebrow at this as he gently pushes me aside and leans against the wall next to his rooms. I raise an eyebrow at this but he only waves me away.

Stepping into my rooms I feel a bit apprehensive as I shut the door. Harry sits in the chair I had left him in. It bothers me that he hasn't looked my way since we got to the hotel. He turns his eyes towards me and seems to take in my face and my healthier glow. Raising an eyebrow he leans towards me and I have to hold my breath.

"Your black eye is gone. I know Severus has a potion for that but it seems he's been away from a cauldron for a month the way Remus put it."

I sighed walking further into the room and taking a seat across from him. This was it, either now or never.

"I'm a vampire."

His bright green eyes seemed to crease at the corners and laughter was filled in those dead emeralds. The shine had returned at my expense as his face went from scrutinizing to joy as laughter filled the room. I felt a little embarrassed about my heritage now that Harry saw fit to have hysterics at my expense.

Harry soon calmed down leaning forward on the table catching his breath. A smile plastered on his face he rest against his propped up hand.

"Well that explains a lot. I always wondered why you looked too good to be human back at school."

I smiled at his words as I lean over and take his free hand. Watching me I bring up his hand to my lips and brush over the bare knuckles that are there. His gorgeous smile turns in a frown. I say nothing as I message his hand.

"What do you feel?"

He raised his eyebrow as he contemplated my question.

"I don't want you want, be more specific."

Smiling, "What do you feel right now?"

"I'm confused Malfoy."

"Draco."

"I see there are no more games."

"No more games."

He sighed leaning a bit more forward to look me in the eyes.

"I missed you. I don't know why and I can't tell you how I feel because it's all too confusing but I really did miss you. I'm glad you three came to find me."

I smiled wider as I leaned and put our foreheads together. Looking into those eyes I love, I kiss his nose. Standing I leave his shock face as I prepare for bed. Its better that way and not rush something that needs time.


End file.
